


Rose and a Restaurant

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: In which Weiss toys with Ruby in a crowded restaurant.





	Rose and a Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from /u/: "White Rose Exhibitionism"

This had been an awful idea. Ruby gritted her teeth, blushing furiously as she tried to tug the hem of her skirt lower. She and her big mouth. _"Hey Weiss, would you be up to trying something new?"_ had seemed such a simple and exciting question back then. Not so much now as Weiss led them towards a table at a populated restaurant, Ruby keeping her eyes firmly on that back of Weiss's head and feeling as if everyone was staring at her. She told herself that it was just her imagination. She looked down, blushing more. Well, it was mostly her imagination.

Weiss had picked her dress for the evening. It was a black tube dress with pleasing crimson trimming, decorated with a red floral pattern so dark that you could only see it against the black if it caught the light just right. The dress itself was pretty, custom-ordered for sure, but whoever had designed it had certainly been short on fabric. It hugged every inch of her form, starting from her cleavage and ending all too soon, just barely covering her ass in a manner which was too precise to not have been calculated to be at the very edge of the gray area of what is publicly acceptable. She might as well have been naked as far as she was concerned. Her shoulders and back were exposed, as were her legs all the way to her toes. Her shoes, too, were Weiss's choice; flimsy, black things with more strap than shoe.

And that was every last scrap of clothing on her. She shuddered as she felt her nipples brush against the fabric. This had been a mistake. Why had she agreed to any of this, why had she brought it up in the first place, and why were her thighs so wet that the air conditioning made her shiver.

"Here we go, _Rose,"_ Weiss said, emphasizing her name as she gestured to the booth they had reached. Ruby swallowed, resisting the urge to look if anyone had heard. Nobody would care even if they had, she told herself. That hadn't been her surname Weiss had just said. Perhaps to a more casual observer, but Ruby was painfully aware that Weiss only called her that in private, often preceded by the word "my" and Weiss's fingers being pushed knuckle-deep into her.

Ruby mustered a glare which Weiss took with a smile on her face. Ruby looked at the table they had reached. It was a booth set into the corner of the room, the backs of the benches low enough to let patrons see each other. It carried no reservation sign, but even with the entire restaurant filled, it had been left empty. Ruby let Weiss take her hand and seat her with her back towards the wall, Weiss sitting across from her.

"How have you liked the evening so far?" Weiss asked, the slight smile never leaving her face.

"The taxi ride to the restaurant sure is going to be the highlight of the evening," Ruby said with a flat look, her fingers fiddling with the handle of a fork.

"Snarky, aren't we. But I take that as a yes?"

Ruby gulped, keeping her eyes on the spice rack set into the wall, rubbing her thighs together. "...yes," she eventually said.

"Good. I can smell as much."

Ruby's eyes blew open as she fisted the fork out of reflex, freezing shame gripping her gut. _"What!?"_ she yelped, blood rushing to her face. "You—you can _smell_ it?!" she hissed, shooting panicked looks at nearby tables.

Weiss laughed, that infuriating glint staying in her eyes. "No, I can't. Just an educated guess." Ruby stared at her murderously, heart still hammering in her chest. "Though based on your reaction, I assume it was a correct one," Weiss continued with a knowing look.

Ruby huffed, setting the fork firmly on the table and reached for a napkin to clean herself, only for it to lurch from under her fingers towards Weiss with an almost imperceptible flash of white. Ruby squinted across the table as she moved her hand back, Weiss smiling smugly at her.

"Miss Schnee, miss Rose, how may I help you this evening?" Ruby let out a quick _eep_ and almost jumped on her seat as if the waitress had just materialized right next to her. The waitress was in her twenties with cropped, black hair and rich, dark skin, her uniform fitting her form admirably.

"Thank you, we are still choosing," Weiss smoothly said, her speech slipping into something with a hint of Atlesian sharpness to the consonants. "Leave us for now."

The waitress nodded and backed away, leaving Ruby breathing heavily in her seat. Her ears were burning, and the uncomfortable ache between her legs she had tried to ignore was making itself known.

"Weiss, this dress," Ruby said and tugged it up to cover marginally more of her cleavage, "I don't believe that you just happened to have something like... _this,"_ she gestured towards it, "just randomly hanging around."

Weiss cocked her head and put her finger on the handle of her knife, spinning the utensil around absentmindedly. "Well," she drawled out, slowly moving the knife towards the edge of the table, "I just like to be prepared."

Ruby squinted at her again, putting her hands on the table. "How 'prepared' are we talking about?"

Weiss just smiled – and gods, that was not a good thing – and very intentionally slid the knife off the edge, letting it clatter on the floor.

"Oh, clumsy me," she deadpanned, looking directly in Ruby's eyes.

"Wait," Ruby said quickly, "You're scheming right now and I need you to stop—" the rest of the words dried in her mouth as Weiss lowered herself below the table, disappearing under the tablecloth.

Ruby swore under her breath, glancing at the nearby tables, realizing that while Weiss was now entirely disappeared, her own, red face was visible for everyone else. "Weiss, get up, people are going to seEE—" she barely managed to swallow her squeal as she felt hands on her knees. _"Weiss!"_ she hissed, pressing her thighs firmly together and clapping her arms on for good measure.

"Look forward. Hands on the table," came Weiss's quiet voice from under the table, the tone unyielding.

Ruby gritted her teeth, breath wavering at the tone, and she carefully put her hands over the table, fingers splayed as she stared in front of her, seeing the rest of the restaurant busied in their own discussions.

"Good girl," Weiss murmured from under the table. Ruby groaned and bit her lip, almost embarrassed at how easily Weiss played her. Her breath hitched when her legs were firmly spread, her dress far too short to conceal anything. She felt Weiss's breath on her knee, drifting upwards. She held her breath when she felt lips kiss her inner thigh, licking up arousal smeared by her twitching legs. She exhaled slowly and deliberately when Weiss moved upwards, shimmying up her dress until soft breaths caressed her sex. Fingers danced up to her lower lips, spreading them open and exposing her stiff clitoris.

She swallowed drily, terror and arousal fighting in her head. She was getting fingered in a public restaurant. She felt her sex clench. _Oh gods, what if anyone saw._

She almost moaned when she felt lips wrap around her clit, her hips bucking involuntarily. She felt like she was floating, the conflicting feelings making her feel like she was in a dream. No way this would actually be happening, right?

She was snapped out of her reverie when she heard something stretch and tear under the table, briefly terrified that it had been her dress. Instead, she felt something hard and curved press against her clit and sink between her lips, forcing a short, alarmed groan out of her she hoped nobody heard.

"Weiss, what—" she started, interrupting herself with a shiver when the object was pushed firmly against and into her, Ruby mutely groaning as her walls clenched around it, Weiss quickly covering it with what felt like a length of tape. She heard a satisfied hum from below the tablecloth as Weiss disengaged, soon emerging from the other side as if nothing had happened. _"What,"_ Ruby hissed.

"You may look," Weiss said lightly, openly licking her lips which made Ruby's throat go dry. She glanced around surreptitiously, then quickly looked down and tugged the hem of her dress upwards. Most of her sex had been covered by a neon blue length of bondage tape which easily clung onto slick skin, pressing some sort of J-shaped toy against her throbbing clit and into her snatch.

"Hands on table, Rose" Weiss said firmly which prompted Ruby to obey, quickly pressing her hands on the cloth. "For the rest of the evening, I want to see your hands at all times."

Ruby pursed her lips, suppressing a shiver as she heard Weiss assume her dominant persona in public. "Al—alright," she managed, squirming in place as she felt the toy tease her. She was very glad that she was wearing black which wouldn't show stains easily.

"Good. This evening, your pleasure is mine," Weiss said as if she were discussing the weather, putting a small black remote control on the table with a click. Ruby stared at it and Weiss, a trickle of sweat running down her neck as she saw Weiss lay a finger on the dial on it.

Ruby prepared for it, still letting out a moan as the dial clicked and the toy silently hummed to life. It was engulfing her clitoris, gently thrumming all around the sensitive nub as the insert massaged her insides. Her legs snapped closed and she stiffened from the sudden stimulation, looking at Weiss with an incredulous look on her face.

"Ah, thank you," Weiss said and made Ruby's hackles rise when she realized the waitress had again snuck up on her. "I believe it's season for Westshire Fouruchu, is it not?"

The waitress smiled politely, nodding. "Oh yes, our chef is very excited about it. May I suggest the bisque?"

Weiss nodded, seemingly ignoring how Ruby was sitting petrified across from her. "Yes. And you, Rose?"

Ruby eyes were wide as she the waitress suddenly turned to her, Weiss smirking from behind her. Heat flooded her face as she clenched hard on the toy under the polite gaze directed at her, the arousal in her mind briefly overcome by fear.

"I—ah," she stammered, "the same?" she said, nodding at Weiss, pressing her hands on the table hard enough for her tendons to stand out.

"Very good," the waitress said, seemingly unaware of Ruby's state as she turned back to Weiss. "Wine?"

Weiss nodded, humming thoughtfully, Ruby realizing that she was tapping her finger on the remote. It was in plain view, Ruby realized with another wave of fear-infused excitement. Anyone could see it. _The waitress_ had seen it. They'd know. What else would a remote like that be for? They'd see her masturbating in public. They'd see how she gushed on her seat, they'd see her cum—

Ruby bucked and came, her throat locking up to not let out a sound. She distantly heard Weiss say some long Mistralian words to the waitress, but Ruby was too busy weathering the orgasm to listen. She locked her ankles together to keep her legs shut, fighting the confusing instinct to spread them. The toy buzzed happily away at her clit, uncaring of how it sent electricity up her spine and made her head spin.

"Miss, are you alright?"

Her eyes suddenly focused on the waitress who had turned back to her, a concerned look on her face. Ruby was stunned speechless as the pleasure continued surging through her rigid body under the waitress's gaze, the climax rocking through her head too hard for her to even feel shame right then. _What if I kissed her?_

"She is," Weiss said from the other side of the booth. "It is just that time of the month." Ruby smiled thinly and nodded, grateful for the save. "I hoped to cheer her up here."

"Ah, I see," the waitress said with a hint of pity in her voice. "I hope you have an enjoyable evening regardless. Your _rosé_ will come shortly."

Ruby almost choked on her tongue as the waitress twirled away. "Y—you, did, did she—" she stammered, pleasure rushing through her body as she tried to wrap her head around how she had just orgasmed right in front of a complete stranger.

"The wine, you doof," Weiss chuckled, twirling the remote back to zero and watching Ruby slump down. "That, too, will be coming shortly."

"I—wow. She... she didn't notice?" Ruby asked with her voice unsteady from the climax, the depravity of the situation truly setting in as the mind-numbing pleasure waned. She remembered the waitress's green eyes and shuddered, clenching on the insert.

"Nope, Weiss said, flicking the remote briefly on to make Ruby jump. "You just look adorable when you're struggling through an orgasm."

Ruby winced, "Not so loud. Everyone can hear us," she hissed, keeping her hands on the table while shuffling in her seat to shimmy her dress back down.

"No they won't," Weiss said with an even tone. "They won't hear me tell you how quickly you came from just being in a public place or how your eyes rolled back while you were too busy cumming your brains out to even realize the waitress was staring at you."

"Stop it," Ruby whined and felt excitement swell inside her so soon, her hips already fruitlessly bucking into the insert.

"I'll stop when you stop writhing just from the notion of being exposed," Weiss said evenly, as if talking about the weather. "I don't remember the last time you would've blown your fuse that fast. Here I was thinking we could take it slow with me just teasing you in public, but then you go and cum all over your seat within minutes."

Ruby sputtered out indignant protests, shame filling her ears until Weiss interrupted her again. "Rose, tell me you're not raring to go right now," she said with an even tone, looking Ruby straight in the eye.

"I..." she started, feeling her core throb as she heard the people dine and chatter around them. She swallowed before huffing in resignation. "Okay, you got me. Happy now? I apparently have a tiny streak of exhibi— _aah!"_ she went into a coughing fit as the waitress had _again_ appeared next to her with no warning, smiling at them. Ruby was mortified, with her face going pale if it wasn't for the raging blush which felt like it was soon going to become permanent. The waitress didn't seem to have heard her admission, and just showed Weiss the bottle of pale red wine she had brought.

"Thank you, Floressa," Weiss said and appraised the provided bottle, the two going through the arcane motions of pouring two glasses of wine. The complexity of that had never made too much sense to Ruby. Before leaving, the waitress shot her a reassuring smile, Ruby smiling awkwardly back at her.

"I told you," Ruby hissed angrily after the waitress had left, "I fucking _told you_ someone would hear!"

"She didn't," Weiss said calmly and sipped her wine. "As I said."

 _"She could have!"_ Ruby said in exasperation, leaning towards Weiss.

"What do you think is the point here?"

"Not get our asses kicked out of here!"

"Tell me it didn't make you hot."

"I—no, that's not the point here."

"That's not a 'no'."

"I—you—argh," Ruby said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Weiss said in a low tone. "Having your body exposed, the night air cooling your heated skin?" She smiled as Ruby swallowed, silver eyes nailed to her hand which moved back to the remote. "Knowing that there's only thin fabric between your stiff nipples and the eyes of everyone in this room?"

The remote clicked on, Ruby feeling the insert start massaging her again with a small moan, glancing to the side and seeing how a group of people was laughing at something, entirely unaware of her situation just a few meters away. The thrill of danger ran through her spine, and she briefly imagined how easy it would be for them to be laughing at _her._

"Your toned arms uncovered, letting everyone see how nicely defined body you have, and how you have shaved." Weiss smirked as Ruby's breath hitched and her hands flexed on the table. "But they don't know you didn't shave for me or someone else. You shaved for them." Ruby shuddered, and Weiss intensified that by raising her leg to brush against Ruby's shin. "Your long, smooth legs exposed all the way up for anyone to see," she murmured as she slid her foot upwards between Ruby's legs, enjoying how they parted for her. "Feel how the air cools the arousal between your legs, how that lewd toy is making you buck and writhe, just barely hidden. It's a matter of centimeters between decent and obscene." Ruby hiccuped as Weiss nudged her legs farther apart. "Look at me, my rose."

Ruby shivered, turning to meet Weiss's darkened eyes as her body thrummed, the weight of the ambiance heavy in her belly as the toy pushed her towards the edge. "Weiss, please," she breathed, "the food is coming, I can't—"

Weiss interrupted her by leaning forward, grasping her hand and flicking the toy up a notch, making her throw her head back and swallow a whine. "Look at me," Weiss commanded, meeting the gray eyes. "I didn't come here for the bisque. I came here to make you scream," she almost snarled, tugging her up by the arm.

Ruby let out a confused noise as suddenly her wobbly legs were supposed to hold her up, stumbling slightly as she was marched to a nearby door. It was a bathroom, she recognized just as Weiss thrust her through. She gasped as Weiss dragged her into a heated kiss, roughly kneading Ruby's breasts which had been straining against the fabric the whole evening. Ruby moaned into the kiss, letting out a whine when Weiss grabbed the toy still buzzing against her and peeled it off, leaving her pussy urgently clenching around nothing as the toy was thrown somewhere.

Weiss suddenly pulled back from the kiss and spun her around, grasping the top and bottom of Ruby's dress and bunching it up around her midsection in the middle of the room, freeing her breasts and letting them jiggle in the room-length mirror. Ruby squeaked as she felt her body bared, hands shooting to pull the dress back up until Weiss pressed against her back and grasped her wrists, wrenching them behind her as Weiss used her knee to spread Ruby's legs. For a moment they stood there wordlessly, breathing heavy as Ruby stared at herself in the mirror, Weiss's scarred eye drinking in the visage from behind her.

She was flushed and trembling, her perky breasts exposed and swinging from the scuffle, hardened nipples drawing figures in the air. Her only real piece of clothing was reduced to little more than a black sash resting around her midsection, covering nothing. Her dripping sex was on display, the small triangle she had shaved on a dare pointing towards her lips swollen and clit peeking from its hood, all in the public bathroom of a populated restaurant.

Ruby was stunned from it for a few seconds, mind reeling from the sudden change as fear and lust warred in her head, lust winning out when she saw the edge of Weiss's smile behind her shoulder and a hand pinched her nipple.

"W—Weiss, in the stall, please," she mumbled, the pair stumbling backwards until Weiss could wrangle the door open and push them inside. Ruby quickly tugged Weiss back into a needy kiss, grinding her body against hers. Weiss pushed into it, all tongue and teeth in the way which never failed to make Ruby's knees buckle. Weiss wrenched out of the kiss, drawing her lips across Ruby's jawline before nibbling at a spot on her neck, drawing out a wavering moan. She moved downwards, breath hot against Ruby's collarbone until she latched onto the top of her breast, biting and sucking at the pale skin.

Ruby groaned and squirmed under Weiss's bite, gathering some rational thoughts under the sheer, thrilling need. "Weiss, ah, not there, people will see," she moaned, threading her hands into Weiss's hair.

"Then you'll have to cover it up, Rose."

"With, haa, with this dress!" Ruby said breathily.

Weiss paused for a second to look her in the eye, breathing against the aching spot. "Exactly," she growled before moving down to give attention to Ruby's perky nipples. Ruby gasped and shivered as soft licks and quick flicks teased her, building up her arousal which was already blazing hot and threatening to spill over. It all was just so surreal, Weiss fucking her in a public place. Her mind was buzzing from need and excitement, goosebumps becoming a constant feature on her skin as she thought that someone could enter at any time.

"Weiss, please, Weiss stop teasing," she whined as she ran her hands over Weiss's still-clothed form, quickly finding herself spun around and pressed against the stall door, Weiss's lips ghosting down her skin towards her pelvis. Ruby moaned happily as her sex clenched, yelping suddenly as Weiss started gnawing on the side of her thigh right next to her buttocks.

"Stooooop," Ruby whined as the light pain flared and fed into her growing need.

"You'll either pull it up or down to cover the hickeys, your choice," Weiss murmured and resumed biting. The tone robbed Ruby's will to resist, making her just swallow down whimpers and gasps as Weiss's hands kneaded skittered across her body, her own hands pressed firmly against the door. Ruby shuddered, thinking of how the bruises would show, how she'd have to stretch the dress to try to hide them. It was almost unbelievable how easily Weiss played her in the bedroom.

Finally ready with her work, Weiss rose to her legs and pressed her against Ruby, pressing close to her ear and exhaling, a smile spreading to her face as she felt Ruby shiver as a result. Ruby groaned when she felt her breasts cupped, Weiss's own pressing against her back through the bodice. The hands slowly started moving downwards, mapping her midsection and framing her abs before reaching their target. Ruby let out a long, pleased whine as she felt fingers trace her lower lips and circle her clit, Weiss drawing out the teasing a bit more.

"I love how hot you get," Weiss murmured into her ear, "Good girl, my rose."

Ruby let out a choked moan in response as she felt Weiss's fingers sink into her, the other hand starting to caress her clitoris.

"Quiet," Weiss snapped and did nothing to help by starting to knead her clit more forcefully. Ruby nodded and tried to keep her mouth shut, clenching hard on Weiss's fingers when the silence let the wet, lewd sounds of sex echo from the walls. She had been close when they got into the bathroom, and Weiss's fingers soon brought her to the edge, her legs shaking as the pleasure started to reach its maximum.

The sound of a door opening cut through the blissful haze in her mind, grounding her instantly and making the pair freeze. Ruby was afraid to even breathe, Weiss's fingers stilled deep inside her as sheer terror managed to blunt her peak.

"Miss Rose?" said a familiar voice from the outside, Ruby barely recognizing it as the waitress's with how hard her pulse hammered in her head.

"Answer," Weiss whispered into her ear as silently as possible.

Ruby panicked, wanting to do anything but that, but eventually broke and replied with a slightly wavering "Yes?"

She heard footsteps start closing in on their stall, fear gripping her chest, and she almost bit through her tongue when she felt Weiss's finger start ever so softly gliding over her erect clit, the forbidden pleasure making her eyes bulge out. She could just shake her head slightly, too afraid to talk, Weiss just continuing her ministrations in spite of that.

"We here in this restaurant have this type of care package prepared," the waitress said as Weiss kept tweaking Ruby's clit, "just in case a patron comes down with a case of, you know, Aunt Flo," the waitress continued from the other side of the door, making Ruby exhale a breath of relief. At the same moment, Weiss rolling her clit between her fingers became too much and the dam broke, a powerful orgasm surging through her mortified body. Conflicting feeling swirled through her head as she listened to the waitress while swallowing down sounds she didn't even know she could make, body wracked by the most intense climax she could remember, her pussy gushing and clenching around Weiss's fingers as her twitching clit was still rubbed.

"So I was wondering if you happened to have a need for it? Spare pads and such," the waitress continued, unaware of Ruby's eyes rolling back. Ruby shook in place with spots in her eyes, throat feeling like it was going to burst from all the silent noise. It was so depraved, so filthy to shamelessly cum in public like this, a total stranger just a few feet away from her holding a lopsided conversation because she was too blissed out on her girlfriend's fingers to care.

"Take it," Weiss whispered into her ear, making her choke had she been breathing.

"T—thank you," Ruby said without thinking, in the middle of the second orgasm of the day before this woman, heat rushing up and filling her body so much that she wasn't sure if she had climaxed again or not, her toes curling as she tried to stay still as she prayed the waitress wouldn't notice the dripping on the floor.

"Happy to help," the waitress said, dangling a small, brown packet over the stall door. Weiss made no move to stop not help, so Ruby reached for it with a shaky arm. Her body was pulsing with raw pleasure, making her hand shake and brush against the waitress's hand as she grasped the packet. "Have a nice evening," came a happy voice from the other side of the door, followed by the sound of shoes clicking on the floor tiling and the door opening and closing, Weiss's fingers stretching out her pleasure all the while.

"Good girl," Weiss murmured into her ear as the fingers finally let go of her, all of the pent-up noise coming out as a choked moan as relief filled her, drunken giggles starting to spill out as the high of going unnoticed melted the stress in her stomach. Weiss smiled at her and pulled Ruby back, sitting on the toilet and drawing Ruby on top of her.

"I, Weiss, I don't even, _gods above,"_ Ruby breathed out, sitting in Weiss's lap while the reality started to set in, mortified at just how hard she had cum from almost being caught like that.

"That, Ruby, is called finding a new fetish," Weiss murmured into her ear with a smile, aware of the echoing walls.

"I do not—" Ruby started, cutting herself short when she realized that she was naked in a public bathroom, the thought just giving her goosebumps. "Okay, fine," she pouted, turning around to straddle Weiss, locking her into a soft kiss, Weiss humming into it and sliding her hands across Ruby's back. The kiss started to grow hungrier until Ruby nipped at Weiss's lip, smiling smugly at the resulting squeak as she caught Weiss off-guard. "Sooo, miss Schnee," Ruby drawled, leveraging her position to loom over Weiss. "What are you going to do about it?"

Weiss grinned, raising her hand and holding the curved toy she had discarded some time ago. "Miss Rose, I am planning to enjoy the dinner thoroughly, especially making sure you do too." Ruby swallowed, heat pooling in her stomach as she let Weiss start sliding the bunched-up dress back up, Ruby shivering as she thought how little it took to make her go from naked to presentable.

* * *

"Hey Floressa, I heard there was a Schnee dining here tonight. Did they really demand that you do a shift just to wait for them?"

"Yeah? Her name is Weiss. She _requested_ me."

"Wait, really? Do you know her or something?"

"Oh yeah, we're pretty close. She used to be a regular back when I worked at The Floating Basket back in Atlas."

"What was the occasion? Ooh, you gotta tell me the details. Did something juicy happen?"

"...no, don't be stupid. They just got the bisque. Also, would you tell Renauld to mop the women's restroom again before he leaves?"


End file.
